DBZ 'The Life RPG'
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: A boy from our Earth gets killed by getting shot whilst on his way to School. However, it seems that it wasn't his fate for his life to end there. Instead, he woke up, and becomes the Gamer of Dragonball. Read his story as he explores, trains, and changes the universes. (Beta is the talented Xager-the-Chaos-King)


**A/N: Welp… I never thought I be here typing again. Especially after I stopped writing all together, now, hear me out! I swear I'm sorry, but still. My motivation come and goes. I have grand ideas once, and shit none the next.**

**But, after reading the DBZ Gamer stories from people like Xager (Who's my beta be sure to check his Gamer story out), Klldarkness, and HaiseKanekiV2, ho resist? So, after speaking with Xager and him offering to help out with the maths in the story, I decided to give it a shot.**

**I present…**

**DBZ: 'The Life RPG'**

I was dead.

Honestly, I'm not even sure my mind still caught up to the fact, considering how unlikely it is.

The place I lived at was notorious for being a calm little neighbourhood, heck, that's why I and my mother moved here! Though, that being said we did live near a dangerous one. It's kind of ironic to be fair. Though, I didn't expect dying via a gunshot wound.

Some context would be nice I believe.

You see, in the area I live in, there are two gangs, The Chysomob and the DelaMob, and no I am not joking. I wasn't sure why those were the names they picked. I guess they just had bad naming sense or something. But they had some sort of rivalry. However, it never really kicked off into a gang war or anything along those lines. Sure, there were some people getting stabbed, but it didn't get any killed yet, surprisingly.

Unfortunately for me, it just had to be today they snapped at each other.

Because if they didn't; I wouldn't have gotten shot. Twice.

To make a long story short, I was walking, passed this shady looking guy, making sure I didn't look at him, and passed him.

Then a few seconds later…

Well, I felt pain in my stomach, and you know how it goes.

There were screams, and people calling ambulances. Still, I had a feeling they wouldn't make it in time. You know that feeling when your body just… starts feeling exceptionally weak?

Imagine that, but way worse.

Soon, however I started to feel numb. Oh well, at least I had a nice life.

Then everything went black… at least for a bit.

**GAME OVER**

… "Come again?" I asked myself as I looked at what just came up, obviously confused as I tried to touch my stomach, to find nothing there. Speaking of which, my chest isn't there either.

What?

WHERE AM I?

**"Thank you for playing the alpha of 'The Life RPG!' whilst you were having the time of your life, we worked very hard to provide a new and interesting experience for your next play through! We promise this run will be one you won't soon forget!"**

The 'Narrator' I suppose, sounded… chipper. I blinked, still confused. Then, just as I did that, the narrator continued, seemingly noticing my confusion.

**"The life you went through was simply one of many outcomes. To show our appreciation for participating in the alpha, we have decided to give you and a few others the opportunity to play the new update we have managed to install."**

So... basically my entire life was a game?

I couldn't help but laugh to myself a bit. Well. This is a weird hallucination. But damn, I didn't know the ambulances were quick now, especially because usually it takes ages to show up anywhere.

The Narrator piped up again

**"Do you wish to see a slideshow of your last playthrough?"**

I mentally shook my head, a no, and the narrator spoke again

**"Here is your final character sheet"**

**Name:** Jordan

**Title**: None

**Gender**: Male

**Age:** 16

**Stats:**

**Strength: **3

**Perception: **2

**Endurance: **2

**Charisma: **4

**Intelligence: **5

**Agility: **1

**Luck: **5

**Skills:**

**None**

**Score:**

**Good start: +**200

**Age 10: **+100

**Graduated Primary- **+200

**Graduated Secondary- **+200

**Bonuses:**

**Standard world: **+1000

**Alpha tester: **+2000

**Result: **3,700

**Final score: **3,700

**Personal best**: 3,700

Honestly I laughed at that 1 measly agility stat. That was atrocious. My other stats weren't much good either, apart from Intelligence and Charisma in a way.

But still, one point only?

Shaking my head, I looked at my intelligence. Looks like reading those History books did help after all.

**"Your high score has been transferred over as points to use in the game store to buy perks, feats and other amazing bonuses for your next playthrough! We've given you an extra 2000 points for your help during the alpha! So please, do join us for the beta of 'The Life RPG'!**

As soon as the narrator finished speaking, three choices popped up before me

**NEW GAME +**

**OPTIONS**

**CREDITS**

I ignored exit and decided to just press **NEW GAME +** I mean, who knows, it might be fun.

Just as I chose it, another window popped up

**Please select your world:**

**Standard: The world you came from**

**Pokemon: The world of Pokemon. Capture Pokemon and become friends with them, all the while becoming the very best, like no one ever was!**

**Bleach: The world of Bleach. Fight alongside some of your favourite characters, including, but not limited to, Ichigo, Aizen, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, and more! Will you decide to side with the Soul society, or perhaps decide to side with Aizen? The choice is in your hands!**

**Dragonball: The world of Dragon ball Z! Train to become** **the strongest you can be and use your Ki in any ways you see fit! Will you join Goku and his friends, or perhaps decide you wish to be the villain and instead side with the likes of Frieza or Cell? The choice is yours!**

There were others as well, though for some reason they were greyed out. Still, I didn't bother. I picked 'Dragonball' quickly. Hallucination or not, I love Dragonball, and it was an easy no brainer for me. I always had this fantasy about being in dragon ball, so it was quite an easy choice to make. I loved Vegeta's attitude, in fact he became one of my inspirations. I loved Goku, despite it probably seeming cliché, especially after Super, but still. I loved Teen Gohan and how strong he was against Cell; even if he did become the great Saiyaman eventually. There's nothing wrong with realising a fighter's life isn't for you.

Time for the second life, the second chance

**Please select your race**

**Human**

**Saiyan**

**Android**

**Frost Demon**

**Majin**

**Namekian**

**Tuffle**

**Yardratian**

**Plantian**

**Metamoran**

I admit, for a second my hand hovered over the Metamoran button, but in the end I pulled away. They aren't an extremely major race, not to mention that most of their power relies on the fusion dance. Though I could, in theory, just train my ass off, go to earth, and fuse with someone like Goku if, say, Raditz shows up.

Shaking my head, I look over the first five options, discarding them.

Nope. Not a Human. I wouldn't be relevant for very long, and I doubt I could keep up with the likes of Beerus, Vegeta, or even say Cell without any transformations.

Nope, not an Android, because I don't want to be a bio-human or worse, a bug-man like Cell!

Whilst Saiyan was especially tempting, I felt like there were already plenty of over-powered saiyans around. I mean, Broly, Vegeta, Goku, and now Caulifla and Kale?

I'm telling you, playing as a Saiyan wouldn't be very fun. Maybe on the next playthrough though.

So, it comes down to Frost Demon or Majin.

Now, I love Frost Demons, I love Frieza as much as any Frieza fan. But still, living life as one of his subordinate or living in fear of Frieza suspecting me of surpassing him and then just killing me before I actually did surpass him.

So that left the Majin's, which were perfect for me.

There was going to be two of us, me and Buu, or three if you want to include 21, not to mention neither of them is going to come into the story until a long time, allowing me to get power and get used to the new body and train my ass off, not to mention absorb some fighters.

Plan one. Absorb a Yardratian for the instant transmission as soon as possible.

With that, I picked **Majin**.

The screen changed as I picked my race, the view showing all the Majins, from Good Buu, to Evil Buu, to Super Buu and even to Buuhan. Oh, Android 21 is there as well, in her Majin form of course.

Strange, does she count as a Majin or an android?

I shook my head as another window popped up

**Please choose your gender**

Another easy choice, quickly pressing Male

I'm not a woman after all.

**Please allocate your stat points. Due to this being your first time, we decided to award you an extra 20 points, meaning you have 40 altogether! Be aware that this is only for your first run, and in the others you will only have 20 stat points.**

Dismissing the Screen, I began allocating my points.

**Strength:** 7

**Perception:** 5

**Endurance:** 9

**Charisma:** 8

**Intelligence**: 8

**Agility:** 3

**Luck:** 7

I nodded to myself. Good strength, charisma, and intelligence. Those are going to be my main stats for this playthrough, though I will probably out more into agility.

Why? Because I wanna pull a Kid Buu and just stick my feet into the ground and troll them from a distance that's why.

Strength is obviously going to be important. I want to be able to hit hard, and couple that with my soon to be high intelligence I'm going to fight smart and hard.

Charisma is there cause I know I'm going to need it, especially if I need to calm someone like Beerus or Broly down.

Though, it probably won't help me calm them down, but I can still, having a high charisma might let me become friends with people easier

Luck is there because I need luck.

As I finished allocating my points, another screen popped up.

**Please choose your 1st level feats:**

**Disguised Monster: You've managed to master a humanoid form: +2 Charisma, +2 Agility, can pass as human when needed.**

**Great Devourer: You're a true monster, having eaten well already, you monster! +2 Energy Modifier, +6 Strength, +6 Endurance, -6 Charisma**

**Book Smart: You learnt to read, you clever little blob, you! +2 Intelligence, Literate**

**Energy suppression: Can conceal your power from your enemies or from those who wish to do you harm.**

**Energy Sense LV1: Able to read people's power levels, if they're stronger or weaker than you**

**Energy Sense LV2: Able to read people's power levels better, to the nearest thousand now! Slow but steady wins the race, you'll be a master at sensing energy soon! Needed for this: the first level of Energy Sensing**

**Energy Sense LV3: You are able to perfectly read People's power** **levels now! Needed for this: the second level of Energy Sensing**

I hum, quickly choosing Disguised Monster for that Charisma and Agility stat boost, putting my agility at an alright five and my Charisma at ten. Plus I get a Human form, meaning I get to just walk around town without anyone screaming! I also take Energy Sense LV1 so at least I know who is stronger than me and who isn't.

**Are you sure?**

The screen appears, and I quickly tap yes, and then another window appears

**Please select your perks:**

**Points available: 3,700**

**The Gamer- 2,500 points: You're aware that your life is a game. You can see the game running around you, and you also get the perks of being** **able to remember the events that will happen in Dragonball, not to mention you remember the entirety of your life! There will also be some interesting game features, including an all new Fusion mechanic!**

My eyes widened at that. At that, a fusion mechanic, I am so getting that. I quickly grabbed it, noticing it left me with 1,200 points left.

I quickly read through the rest.

**Skip Infancy- 200 points: You'll skip into your childhood, instead seeing it in a slideshow! This only for the people who are impatient, and wish to jump into the more... exciting part of their new life**

**Skip Tutorial: 100 points: Exactly what you just read.**

**Bibidi's Pride! : 1,000 points: Bibidi made you as second only to the mighty Majin Buu himself. His blood, sweat, tears and more went into making you the strongest being he could possibly make! +1 Energy Modifier per level, +0.5 per year!**

**Bonus Feats: Stackable- 100 points each: Purchase additional feats!**

The next thing I instantly bought was **Bibidi's Pride!** For obvious reasons, then I proceeded to buy **Skip Infancy** because who would want six years of being a jelly baby? Alright, now another window popped up.

**What age would you like to be born in?**

This was a hard choice.

"Let's see... The first main martial arts tournament, where Goku came as a runner-up was held in... Age 750, I wish to be there for it, and then do my own thing until the Demon King appears. Meaning if I want to be at the 21st martial arts tournament, do my own thing until... Age 753, which is when Tien Shinhan wins and Demon King Piccolo appears. Hmm... So if I'm born at Age 740, I get a ten year head start for the 21st, and then hopefully travel the universe and pick up some skills and perks, and also absorb some people, and then return for the 22nd, and deal with the Demon King, and proceed to wait until Z... heh, might even give Babidi a surprise visit just so I can absorb some of his henchmen."

Seriously, Yakon's ability to eat light will come in handy as fuck later on, not to mention Dabura's spit. That is if I do manage to absorb them.

Nodding to myself, I choose Age 740, all whilst grinning slightly.

Oh right, I need to give a name too.

I think for a bit, before shrugging and putting it in.

**Name: Joo**

I shake my head slightly, I'm shit at coming up with names.

I press Accept and then everything goes black again. Then, slowly but surely; there starts to be light again, as I awaken on a planet.

Alive, as some sort of dark green monster...

This... This really isn't some sort of hallucination. This is now a game. _I am Majin Joo, the sibling of Majin Buu._

**Current Character sheet**

**Name: Joo**

**Race: Majin**

**Age: 6**

**Status: Alive**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 7**

**Perception: 5**

**Endurance: 9**

**Charisma: 10 (Disguised Monster +2 Charisma)**

**Intelligence: 8**

**Agility: 5 (Disguised Monster +2 Agility)**

**Luck: 7**

**Health:**

**STR X END X level x 20: 1260**

**Energy:**

**STR X END: Base energy/power= 63 (7x9)**

**Base Energy x Battles fought: Energy Regen = 63 (63x1)**

**Energy Regen x Level: Power level = 63 (63x1)**

**Power Level x Energy Modifier: Total power = 252 (63 x 4 (1+0.5+0.5+0.5+0.5)**

**Base energy/power = 63**

**Energy Regeneration = 63**

**Power level: 63**

**Energy modifier: 4**

**Final power level: 252**

**Feats: Disguised Monster, Energy Sense LV1,**

**Perks: The Gamer, Skip Infancy, Bibidi's pride**

**Abilities:**

**Regeneration: You heal 10% of your HP per 10 seconds, and you can literally regenerate from a single drop of your body. Be careful though, you are not immortal, and you must have HP left to do so**

**Absorb/Turn into candy: Gain 50% of your enemies total power when you either eat them as a candy or decide to absorb them.**

Show-time.

**Annnd that's it for this chapter! Again, I would like to thank the people I mentioned in the first A/N for giving me inspiration, and also for Xager for beta-reading this, be sure to check his story out!**

**Anyways guys, rate, review, and see you guys' next chapter!**

**-TheSaiyan21.**

**Editor's Note: Hey guys, this is Xager, the Chaos King. TheSaiyan21 has me doing his editing and maths. I'm basically his calculator, but please do review and let us know how he's doing! It encourages us writers to write, and in return, I'll try and keep him focused on continuing!**

**Thesaiyan21: Big ups for Xager for being my calculator and basically beta. Also, good luck to you for taking on the responsibility to continue. Anyways guys, like I said thank you for reading, and again be sure to check out Xager, and please review. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
